inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Episode 167 intended to be the end?
So on Episode 167's page I read it was actually intended to end the series, until five years later they did the Final Act (which still took three years to get dubbed, how did they know the world wasn't ending in 2012?) But Inuyasha was intended to be that series that doesn't get proper closure, like Pokemon, Firefly, or Angel? (though Pokemon hasn't even ended yet) I jumped into the series knowing it did get closure, as the lack thereof in shows is a big issue for me, but I shudder to think what it must have been like for those watching it as it came on, waiting for a thrilling conclusion only to not get one for years and years, and probably thought it was ended for good and never even checked for the Final Act So, you get Season 1, the introductory season that introduces the six main protagonists, some supporting characters, then-secondary antagonist Sesshomaru, and main villain Naraku, as well as setting in motion the quest for the Shikon Jewel. And Season 2 introduces more characters like Koga, Kagura, and Kanna, plus Inuyasha learns new techniques with Tetsusaiga. But after that, while it does have a story to it and is overall fun to watch (at least for me), even Naraku episodes due to his amazing Paul Dobson voice, it seems like they get nowhere fast in terms of the main story. Yes, there's the big thing about Inuyasha cutting through barriers, Naraku disappears, the Band of Seven arc, Naraku's reconstruction, and more incarnations, but while the Shikon Jewel slowly becomes closer to getting whole, Naraku is no closer to being defeated, and by the end of Season 7, he, Kagura, Kanna, the Infant, and Hakudoshi are still alive. It would have ended with their journey no closer to being done, as if Fellowship of the Ring or Half-Blood Prince didn't get a sequel. Of course, I'd have missed out on this series were it not for the Final Act. I heard it was criticized, but that's probably just coz it actually reverted to the old style of animes in the days of Dragonball Z when major characters could actually die, while in the era of animes like Fairy Tail where they rarely do (I heard today only magical girl animes like Sailor Moon Crystal or Glitter Force do that), coz they killed Naraku and all his surviving incarnations that season, plus Magatsuhi, who was first seen in the first season when it's told he was responsible for the Shikon Jewel's creation. And the Jewel itself is destroyed, and the series gets its conclusion. I haven't actually seen any of the Final Act, aside from peeking to Naraku's death, but I think I'll enjoy it even more than Season 5 with the Band of Seven, for the same reason that people disliked it. I don't understand why no one likes closure anymore. And if it goes on and on, it makes it hard to rewatch them or keep track of them all, and Naraku is one of the longest-running anime villains to die, way longer than Frieza. Not counting Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh coz he was absent from most of the time between Season 2 and Season 5 Half 2, though he should be notable coz characters rarely died in the English dub of Yu-Gi-Oh and he is one of the few. KillRoy231 (talk) 05:09, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :But don't get me wrong - this is one of my favorite shows and it's usually fun when it either has interesting villains to fight or Naraku, also love whenever Koga or Sesshomaru appear, and Myoga's kinda entertaining too, and Kirara's cute, and Inuyasha himself is kinda cool, and love the Ocean voices, and the battles, and it's easy to watch knowing it gets the closure I love so much, but they were really intending to just leave it at Episode 167 with Naraku and his minions still undefeated? (on a side note, Episode 167 of original dub of DBZ is where they went on a long hiatus before, in Canada, Episode 168 resumed with Ocean doing the voices) KillRoy231 (talk) 05:14, February 14, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't believe that it was intended to be the end, it was just that they had caught up with the manga at that point. The Final Act covers something like 200 chapters. If they had followed the manga, they would likely have made three more seasons. By the time the manga had finished and they were working on the anime, I feel that they just wanted to get it done. Maybe they felt that the hype was dropping. Or, after such a long hiatus, they were worried over how many would be willing to watch. Well, whatever the case may be, it is what it is. Adginer's Cost (talk) 21:35, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :::Ah, just saw the episode and the message at the end - they made clear they intended it to continue. KillRoy231 (talk) 08:57, February 21, 2017 (UTC)